


You're My Hero

by Nadja_Lee



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Love, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-06
Updated: 2002-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Jean thinks about Scott and her love for him.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Scott Summers





	You're My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Did You Ever Know That You're My Hero" by Betty Midler.
> 
> Thanks to Estelle for the Beta

**You're My Hero**

We walk hand in hand by the sea; the silence between us is comforting. I've taken my sandals off and walk in the low water by the beach, my shoes in my left hand, my right hand safely inside yours. The sun is setting, the breeze is warm, it's summer and the sky is blue. It's one of those moments where you just want time to stand still.

I cast glances towards Scott and I wonder….I remember…..I remember the wonderful 50 years we've had together, I remember what it felt like when we first met and I know that so much is still the same….the fire of love still burns in us both….just like it did back then….

He was so young when we met yet I still fell for him. I know I shouldn't have encourage him for his love had at first been a boy's for a teacher, a patient's for a doctor…..but I couldn't help it and we fell in love. Yet still….

You always walked a step behind me. At receptions and at balls. They thought you too young and inexperienced. I wonder now, all those times when you stood alone in a crowded room…did you ever know you were my hero? The way you wouldn't let them break you, the way you acted mature when they were being childish, the way you didn't back down?

I was the one with all the glory, I was the doctor, the PhD. Student….I was well known, and you were no one to them. It must have been so cold in my shadow but you never once complained, never once did you get mad at me for the difference between our status. My powers and who I was didn't intimidate you. For that, did you ever know you were my hero?

They thought it was a passing thing but our love lasted through the years. You were content in your role, you were happy to let me shine. It never bothered you. You were who you were and you were happy for that. I might have been the one with all the glory but you were the one with all the strength.

I don't know what I would have done without you. You always brought me through. You were my strength and support. Your tears were unseen and hidden, your pain was always unspoken. You remained all through the years, my love and my life.

Did you ever know that you're my hero? You're everything I want to be. Your courage and strength, your love and devotion…..you're everything to me and I thank you for that.

You once said that I let you fly but lov, you were the wind beneath my wings. With you I can fly higher than an eagle, far above the clouds. With you I can touch the stars and kiss the moonlight.

It might have appeared by others as if I didn't care, as if I was unfeeling and cut off. You sacrificed so much for me…Did I ever pay you back in kind? I pray you know the truth in my heart…I would be nothing without you.

"So, my love…did you ever know that you're my hero and everything I would like to be?"

First as I've said it do I realise I said it out loud.

You turn towards me and smile. You reach over and lay your arm around me, guiding my head to rest at your shoulder.

"I know," you whisper ever so softly, love shinning through in your touch, your words and your thoughts.

I smile happily. And that's why you're my hero and always will be.

The End


End file.
